That Time Of The Month
by MoshiMoshiQueen
Summary: Who knew that one embarrassing moment could bring two lovable characters together? Who knew that the reviewers would love the idea.


***Edited*** When I first wrote this I didn't think any one would review, but turns out people liked the short ficlet. Thanks for all the reviews, and the true stories of your own embarrassing P trials. –Moshi-san

The most embarrassing can happen to a girl at that time of month. I'm lucky, since I have not had a really embarrassing moment. I was reading a magazine article about P weird moments, and thought of this fanfic. It is sort of a humor fic with romance. S+S!

That Time Of The Month 

By MoshiMoshiQueen

Beta Reader: Hana No Tenshi

~Thoughts~

"Talking"

^Flash Back^

*Actions*

(Me Talking)

Sakura's POV 

I walked down the hallway dragging my feet silently dreading math class; I knew there would be a test, and another test meant that I would fail yet again. I had the worse luck on the first, oh 20 or so tests that the teacher throw at us, so the one today would be no different. Anyhow, needless to say, my day was not starting out very well.

I lost my homework, I left my lunch at home, I skinned my knee and I made a fool of my self in front of Syaoran by tripping in his arms. That wasn't such a bad experience, since I ended up in his arms, but I would have preferred not to have almost dropped on my face.

But, when Tomoyo ran to me, and pushing me towards the bathroom it got worse… much worse!

"Sakura, is it that time of month."

"What?"

"Do you have the P word?"

I looked down at my light purple skirt, and screamed. There I was in the middle of the toilet gazing down at the huge red stain, I had no words so instead, in dismay, I groaned. ~This could not be happening!! ~ 

"Did any one see?????"

"No, I saved you just in time. Here use my sweater, and put this on," she said handing me the sweater and a pad.

"You're a life saver, Tomoyo."

"I know! Now, hurry we have a test to take."

With embarrassment still tinting my cheeks, I ran into the bathroom quickly. When all was made better, I ran towards our classroom with Tomoyo by my side, she was trying very hard to make me feel better, but her kindness could not make my bad day a good one. 

I tried to reassure myself….  ~It's ok Sakura, no one knows. No one saw. ~

But, after hearing some people laugh in the halls while I was walking by… I automatically thought they knew and were laughing at me. 

For the rest of the class I couldn't help, but think about the laughter… for it kept echoing in my head over and over. I started to look over my shoulder several times, and, of course, the teacher saw me. He thought I was cheating… groaning again, I was kicked out of the classroom to finish my test alone.

Could life get any worse?

"Hey, Sakura what you doing out here?"

When I turned around, I knew I would come face to face with my crush… Li Syaoran. 

Silently I cursed the gods… yeah, things could get worse.

"I... I umm I, see the um teacher… he thought I was cheating, because I um looked over my shoulder and um well he sent me out here to finish. What are you out here for?"

"Saying a smart ass remark to a teacher."

"Oh. Well, I guess um I need to um finish this test."

He smiled at me making my knees buckle and my heart melt as if it was cotton candy. "Good luck, Sakura."

I had never been so relieved to see my crush leave… I didn't want him to find my 'problem' and start to laugh… any one but him!

When my test was finished I handed it in to the teacher, who made me stand outside for the rest of class! Pulling the sweater down, I kept making sure the stain didn't go through the sweater… I seemed to be too self-conscious, but heck, who wouldn't be?

Messing with the sweater would tip people off about… what was under it, but, of course, that didn't seem to matter at the time to me. 

~Please, let the bell ring! Please!!! ~ I thought squirming uncomfortably.

Finally when it did, after what seemed like five hundred hours, I ran quickly to PE to change into my gym clothes. On my way I was stopped by a mean, ugly gym teacher.

"Ms. Kinomoto, I see you are early. Skipping class were you?

"No, Ma'am I wasn't!"

"Skipping is not allowed, young lady. You will sit out for PE."

 ~NOOOOO!!!! I needed to change out of these clothes! ~ I thought desperately. 

I dreadfully wanted to scream at the top of my lungs, but I didn't even have time to shoot her a dirt look before she said, "But you will still play in those clothes can't have you just messing a class. (tsk tsk) You will do laps."

"But!"

"No, but's young lady. Run around the soccer field."

~Do you want to personally kill me? Sending me where the boys are playing soccer, while I'm still dressed in this stained skirt? Here I will hand you the knife just stab me in the back! You, as a woman, should understand what I am going through! ~ I thought grudgingly as I growled under my breath. "Yes, ma'am."

"Go now, and start running," she said waving me off.

My eyes secretly pleaded her, but she kept her strict manner. 

I mumbled to myself, and kicked the ground, "This is the most horrible day of my life."

As I started to run laps, the sweater kept sliding down, making me automatically pull it back up. 

~Please, don't let anyone see! Please!! I'm begging! ~

"Sakura, what are you doing?" Syaoran asked jogging beside me.

"Running laps the whole period." ~Oh no, not that word!!! ~

"Why?"

"The teacher thought I was skipping, because I came early. Why are you running with me?"

"I was trying to skip," He said chuckling.

~Could any thing get worse?? My crush is running next to me, while I'm trying to keep the sweater from falling and revealing everything I don't want him to see! ~

We ran together, and I nervously kept looking behind my back every second, which made me trip and fall flat on my face.

Needless to say, the whole class saw, and started running to help me, but the thing I didn't know was THE SWEATER CAME OFF!

Syaoran quickly picked me up in his arms so no one could see 'anything', and said he would take me to the nurse. Her picked me up, and placed me upon his arms as he carried me to the nurse.

"Um Syaoran, what are you doing?"

"Just taking you to the nurse."

"But, I don't need to go. I'm fine, just a little trip that's…. AHHH!!!!"

Screaming, I finally realized the sweater was gone, and left on the field… that's why Syaoran was carrying me. 

Tears sprung to my eyes, and fell palely down my cheeks, as I shouted. "I hate this day!! This is the worst day of my life!!!"

~I wish I could disappear right now!! ~ I thought frantically as I jumped down from his arms, and ran towards the cherry tree trying to sob my embarrassment away. 

~My crush saw and everything!! I didn't think it could get any worse, but it did!!! Could this world be any crueler to me? ~

Tears kept falling from my jade eyes, and they did not cease when I felt someone place his or her hand upon my shoulder. I lifted my puffy red eyes up to see Syaoran standing beside me, and needless to say my tears started to then flow faster. 

Not only was I humiliated in front of my long time crush… my eyes happened to gaze upon his sweater to notice a quite obvious stain, which I had obviously put there. 

Pulling my limp body to his, Syaoran wrapped his arms around me, and whispered warm words to me. "Sakura, it's ok."

"No, it's not!! How can you say that? One, I tripped in front of everyone, and two I got your sweater stained, not to mention, my own clothes stained… and you say 'everything is ok?'

He laughed making me snap my head up in growing anger.

"What are you laughing at?" I said irritably.

"I remembered that time in math class when I had to go to the board, and you pulled me down into the seat saying you would to the problem?"

I laughed finally remembering. "Yeah, I remember. You tried to get up again, and I pushed you down saying, 'your standing in attention.'" (Do I need to explain that *cough cough* term? Hope not.)

Laughing he spoke again. "You saved me from the most humiliating moment of my life. Could you picture the teacher's eyes if I went to the board?"

"Yeah," I said wrapping my arms around my knees tightly.

"You saved me that day. Now it is time to return the favor." 

He took off his sweater, which was stained only on one side, reviling his muscular bare chest, and wrapped it around my waist tightly.

"There, that's better."

"But, Syaoran what are you going to do with out a shirt for the rest of the day?" 

He shrugged. "No big deal."

I hugged him tightly, a smile sprouting upon my unpainted lips. "Thank you so much, Syaoran. I will pay you back one day I promise."

"No need. It's no big deal. I was just returning the favor," He said winking at me.

I kissed him on the cheek, and ran towards my class happily, my tears and embarrassment completely forgotten. "Thank you so much, Syaoran!"

"No, thank you, Sakura," He said touching his cheek.

 Last Bell 

"Yes, the end of the day!" I said grabbing my things, and running out the door towards my house, but of course, I ran into none other than Li Syaoran.

He picked me up slowly, his amber eyes shining with some unknown humor. 

"Thanks Syaoran, for everything today," I said shyly, rolling my shoulders uncomfortably.

"Hey, no problem," he said shrugging.

"I hope you didn't get into trouble."

"Just detention. No big deal."

"What?! I'm so sorry, Syaoran!!"

 "Sakura, don't stress over it. It really is no big deal."

"Yes, it is!! I have to repay you back, Syaoran!"

"No, you don't."

"I know! Since, I can't help you with school work umm I will help you with painting your apartment."

"How did you know that…"

I covered his mouth quickly. "Good guess. Well, got to go. Ja!" 

Running as fast as my two legs could take me, I left him standing there speechless. ~That was close! Don't want him to know I was spying! ~

When I reached my home, my smile was full blown. Even if it was the most horrible day of my whole life… It turned out good in the end.

Quickly finish the laundry, I washed both my clothes and Syaoran's sweater, making sure each stain was not noticeable. 

When the load was done, I jumped upon my bed, holding the sweater close to me. "It truly was the perfect ending to the most horrible day of my life!"

^"Hey, no big deal. I was just returning the favor." ^

~Thank you so much, Syaoran. I think I fell even more in love with you. I guess every body has their embarrassing moments, At That Time Of Month. ~

The End!!!

I hate that time of month. Many know how I feel! I'm always looking over my shoulder and blah blah! Everything! But, I think boys have it worse, because we can just put a sweater on over it they well, just can't. Well, hoped you liked it. I'm not much a humorous person, so I this might not have turned out so humorous, but it was my first try so give me credit! 

(Did you think I should add another chapter where Sakura gives the sweater back, helps paint his apartment, she and him have a paint fight, end up kissing???? Review and tell me!) I will write the chapter whenever I have a chance…, which, might be a very long time from now.


End file.
